


Autumn in Unova

by Pikachu203



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: 0riginshipping, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu203/pseuds/Pikachu203
Summary: A short snapshot of a Fall vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @tsuwabukistone on tumblr.

Unova in Fall was quite the sight. Everywhere the air was cool, and when the wind blew, the sky was awash in reds, yellows, oranges, and browns. Everything seemed to have a golden glow, from the crops, to the paths, to the ocean we were currently staring out upon. I snuggled closer to Steven. “Is it always so cold in Unova?”

I was bundled in a warm jacket and scarf, with a new, much fluffier hat, pulled tight around my ears. He was similarly wrapped in something new and warm, layered up. Certainly, we weren’t used to this weather. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and smiled. “Well, I have never been here in the Fall, but it is much colder in the Winter.”

I could hardly imagine the Winter. Back home, most of the year, it was rather warm. There was no reason to wear more than a long-sleeved shirt or pants perhaps… Though, the wind off of the ocean here was so chilly I felt as though I might shiver even bundled as I was. Steven gave my poofy sleeve a gentle tug. “It makes sense that it’s colder down by the ocean. If we head into the city a bit, than it should be slightly warmer.”

I stared up at the skyscrapers surrounding us. They stretched farther than I could see, disappearing into low, foggy clouds. Clearly, Hoenn and Unova had very different ideas of what constituted a “city”. It was by far the grandest and tallest place in the region I had seen thus far. Steven did not seem as fazed by it, though he had traveled here before. For me, the sight of buildings stretching farther than I could see in every direction, the docks loaded with boisterous fishing boats, cruisers, and yachts, and the masses of people swarming about, all seemed both exhilarating and overwhelming. Though, I nodded, letting him take my hand, and following him down one of the larger roads. 

People were bustling left and right, and the closed off passage only seemed to amplify the cold air. I snuggled closer to Steven, who could not help but chuckle. “Wallace… Your hair tickles.”

I smiled, as for a moment he had stopped walking, and gently rested my head on top of his. It was certainly unusual for me to have my hair down, but it was relaxing. “Sorry, dear.”

It was around then that I took notice of a certain scent. It was something I had smelled before, certainly, but it was still unfamiliar. It seemed to permeate from everywhere, coffee cups, mugs, cafes, and even - 

I stared in shock. “Are they selling ice cream in this weather?”

More shocking was the large line of people in sweaters, jeans, and boots waiting to get some. Steven shook his head. “I guess people in Unova are a hardy bunch.”

“Certainly…” I mumbled, before realizing that yes, the ice cream was the same flavor as everything else. “Pumpkin… spice?”

Steven turned around and his eyes lit up. “Oh! I’ve heard of it! It’s an Unovan thing! Pumpkins grow here in the Fall. They carve them, and they eat them.”

It was impossible to not smile when he was so excited. “It seems like your cultural studies are paying off.”

He nodded repeatedly, seemingly happy that his worldview had expanded so much. I held his hand again, and whispered, as to not upset or confuse the many excited people buying ice cream, “I think it is far too cold for ice cream, don’t you?"

Steven agreed just as quietly, and we slid into the crowd, wandering off. 

To be fair, I was amazed we even made it to Castelia. I never thought Steven would want to leave Driftveil city, or the mine there. We had stayed a bit longer than intended, though I hardly minded in such a beautiful and novel place, and Steven had gathered quite the collection of emeralds and other gems from the mine. 

In fact, now as he wandered into the crowd, he excitedly explained Twist Mountain, how it was filled with interesting finds, maybe even fossils, and how this was just the time of year to visit - before it began to snow.

Finally, the two of us reached what seemed to be a central, and surprisingly quieter, point. The plaza seemed the only place colored as the rest of Unova was in Fall, with grass tinted golden, and the trees having strewn many crunchy colorful leaves into the central fountain. I beckoned Steven to come sit with me by the water’s edge. 

He joined me, and the two of us sat, our gloved hands entwined in the brisk air. Steven seemed to remember something at that point. “Ah, right… I did get something made for you while we were over in Driftveil…”

He slipped a hand into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small box. Inside was a beautiful, square cut emerald ring. “Oh, sweetie, how beautiful! Thank you so much!”

I removed my right glove placed the deep green gem onto my finger. I gave a light kiss to Steven, gently wrapping an arm around his waist. “I love you very much, dear.”

He responded with a gentle peck on my chilly nose. “I know. I love you too…’

He stood up shortly from our brief rest. “Well, there’s plenty more for us to see. Shall we?”

He reached out to me, and I took his hand. “Of course.”


End file.
